¿Una última llamada?
by rogue85
Summary: Mamoru ha perdido a la única mujer que habia querido desde siempre, pero sin embargo, en medio de su dolor entenderá que ni siquiera el hecho que ahora ella esté en otros brazos, podría romper jamás ese vínculo tan fuerte que tiene con Usagi. Breve Homenaje al princípe de la Tierra. Regalo para Roanva.


_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sólo hago esto de diversión y sin objeto de lucro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Acto Único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Una última llamada?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una de las cosas más difíciles cuando algo se termina es lidiar con algo tan doloroso como llamar a alguien con quien se ha roto algo.

Mamoru siempre habia sido un chico bien dispuesto y nunca antes habia tenido problemas para decir lo que sentía, pero esta vez las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

Romper con Usagi sin dudas, aparte de romperle el alma, también le habia quitado muchas de sus virtudes innatas y nada de lo que hiciera lo curaba.

Pero habia tenido que pasar que en medio de su doloroso duelo personal, se hubiese topado en su casa con un pequeño bolso lleno de objetos que le habían pertenecido a ella y, y que en medio de su tristeza infinita no se los podía habia podido devolver.

Ni siquiera eran regalos. Eran objetos personales de Usagi, como pañuelos, un bolso pequeño de maquillaje de viaje y hasta un reloj de pulsera. Pequeñas minucias que se habían acumulado en su casa.

Habían quedado relegados y olvidados por completo en un rincón, mudándose de polvo.

Mamoru estuvo por mucho tiempo incapaz de ordenar su propio departamento luego de su ruptura con ella y por eso habia pasado ciertos meses antes de poder hallarlos.

Lo primero que pensó es que debería de guardarlos. Eran un recuerdo de ella. La mujer con quien pensaba iba a compartir el resto de su vida, pero para quien sin embargo el destino le tuvo otros planes.

Tal como el sugirió Motoki, otra cosa que podía hacer con esas cosas, era donarlos o arrojarlos a algún acantilado, para no tenerlos más en su casa.

Mamoru tuvo el primer impulso de seguir ese consejo pero luego el corazón le dolió de pensar de hacer algo así con algo que era de Usagi.

Estas cosas tenían dueña. Solo debía hacer un paso y llamarla para que viniera por ellas.

Pero tampoco tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Porque eso implicaría algo mucho más profundo y doloroso, porque significaría romper con el último lazo con ella, que aunque sea material era uno.

Era más que obvio que él aún se negaba a dejar ir del todo a Usagi. Todavía se aferraba a ella, aunque ya no pudiera tenerla, y su única forma de seguir percibiéndola como alguien presente era reteniendo esas cosas.

Se sentía ridículo en medio de toda su autocompasión. Pero no era de menos.

Habia perdido al amor de su vida, que habia preferido dejar hacer a su corazón y entregarse a la aventura de atreverse a vivir un amor con alguien que no le estaba destinado.

Ese Seiya Kou sí que era afortunado. Habia logrado que la mujer más bondadosa del mundo hiciera lo impensable, desafiando las leyes naturales de su vida para irse con él.

Al principio Mamoru lo odió, con todo el dolor que trajeron los amargos celos, aunque estos fueron mutando después por otros indeterminados al ver a Usagi tan feliz como siempre, o incluso más.

El corazón en esencia bondadoso de la otrora reencarnación de la deidad de la tierra, no podía evitar sucumbir ante el genuino deseo de que Usagi fuera feliz.

Pero aunque pareciera que él ya hubo aceptado eso y quisiese decir que tenía a sus sentimientos controlados, venía a enfrentarse ante esta ultima prueba de fortaleza.

Ya que habia decidido llamar a Usagi y con una amable voz decirle que tenía esas cosas suyas en su departamento.

Pero pensarlo se le figuraba más fácil que hacer.

No podía siquiera sostener el tubo telefónico.

¿Y qué pasaría si por culpa suya, volviera a llenar de remordimientos a Usagi?

Era lo que menos quería a estas alturas. Pero era peligroso que pasare, ya que ella tenía un corazón muy puro y no podría evitar preocuparse por él.

No quería distraerla con estas cosas, además, ¿acaso se acordaría de estas pertenencias olvidadas?

¿Sería irónico, no?

Si pudo olvidarlo a él _¿Por qué no olvidar esas baratijas?_

Pero de inmediato sofocó esos pensamientos. No eran dignos de él. Pero entretenerse en estos pequeños sentires bagatelarios que no hacían daño a nadie , era lo único que tenía ya.

Miró su alrededor. Su departamento inmaculadamente limpio y cuidado.

En el periodo más atroz de su duelo habia extremado el cuidado de su hogar y sus enseres personales. Como medida contraria a lo que la mayoría de los corazones rotos, que más bien se dedicaban a encerrarse en sus casas, comer hasta el hartazgo y nunca lavar su ropa.

Luego se volvió costumbre. Pero cada vez que lo miraba el asunto lo llevaba a recordar su dolorosa situación que habia originado ese comportamiento.

Carraspeó, y determinó que tenía que hacer algo. Si su departamento lo sofocaba de tal forma que lo impedía a llamar a Usagi, entonces lo haría desde afuera, así que tomó el bolso con los objetos, así como su teléfono celular, y salió para afuera.

Un poco de aire le daría más valentía para lo que iba a hacer.

.

.

.

.

El parque era un sitio hermoso, pero para Mamoru habia sido una mala idea venir. Recordaba que habia dejado de venir a este lugar, porque estaba atosigado de recuerdos de Usagi, y nada más al poner un pie aquí, se dio razón a sí mismo.

¿Pero que más daba?

Ya estaba aquí, al menos intentaría hacer lo que habia venido a hacer. Claro, si es que podía.

Se sentó en una banca, con el bolso alado suyo. Sacó el aparato celular que guardaba en su bolsillo de la chaqueta. Porque era ahora o nunca.

El número de ella ya lo tenía borrado, pero de todas formas ese habia sido un recurso tonto, ya que lo tenía memorizado, así que marcó, pero cuando iba a darle la opción de llamada, ya no pudo seguir.

¿Y si llamaba en un momento inoportuno?

¿O si habia cambiado su número?

O peor ¿Qué pasaría si atendía su nueva pareja?, horror, eso sí que no podría aguantarlo.

Una cosa era saberse perdedor ante Kou, pero otra, tener que interactuar con él.

Cantante de pacotilla. No sólo le habia quitado a Usagi, sino también su tranquilidad.

Se pasó mirando la pantalla del celular, hasta que sin querer apretó la opción de ver los álbumes guardados.

Mala idea.

Fotos de Usagi y de él le saltaron a la cara. Nunca las habia borrado y ahí seguían, como si las sonrisas que veía ahí fueran tan recientes, pero que sin embargo ya no lo eran.

Debería de deshacerse de ellas, ya que el asunto le traía mucho dolor, y eso que pensaba que el tiempo ya habia mitigado en parte su temible desconsuelo.

Cobró valor y marcó a ese número bendito. Que sea lo que dios quiera.

Y fue tal así, porque luego de timbrar un par de veces, lo que se oyó contestando no era la voz dulce de ella, sino una voz aterciopelada de un hombre.

― ¿Diga? ¿Quién habla?

Por todos los planetas de la vía láctea que se habia cumplido uno de sus temores, "ese otro" habia atendido la llamada.

Silencio en el fono.

―Si no quiere decir quién es, voy a cortar―amenazó la voz en el teléfono. Algo que finalmente se cumplió, porque Mamoru no quiso responderle. _No a ese hombre_.

Guardó el aparato celular en el bolsillo.

―! Rayos!

Como si no tuviera suficiente y ya estaba meditando seriamente en enviar estas cosas por correo, aunque luego desechaba de inmediato esa idea. No podía hacer eso con la cosas de Usako.

Aunque el hecho que haya contestado la actual pareja de ella lo habia desanimado bastante. Desde que ese hombre hubiese venido desde muy lejos, solo para arrebatársela, le tenía un sentimiento que iba desde una envidia munida a unos celos que nacían de la profunda pena que le produjo esa ruptura.

Habia pasado ya un tiempo pero para Mamoru nunca sería suficiente para terminar de reparar el hecho de saber que ni el destino pudo contra el carácter voluntarioso de su rival, algo con lo cual él no contaba.

Ahora existían dos líneas de tiempo. La alternativa que no habia cambiado, donde él seguía siendo el rey de Tokyo de Crystal, y ésta, donde él estaba solo y resignado a vivir una vida lejos de la mujer con la que tenía una conexión desde antes de nacer.

Se fijó y se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba cayendo. Era mejor regresar, ya que ya habia perdido gran parte de la tarde en absolutamente nada y ni siquiera habia podido hablar con ella.

Volvió a iniciar una caminata perdida, no sabiendo si iba hacia su casa o donde, pero empezó a mover sus pies.

―Soy un tonto―mascullaba entre dientes

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando casi sin rumbo, con la bolsa en una mano y la cabeza gacha, cuando de repente sintió algo. Una energía, un pinchazo de cosmos. Algo que conocía muy bien, porque era como una marca que llevaba con él desde que tenía uso de razón.

 _Pudo sentirla a ella_.

Mamoru levantó la mirada para observar lo que su sentido de intuición le alertaba.

Y fue ahí que la vió.

Si, a ella, a Usagi, a su Usako, saliendo del brazo de ese hombre de una tienda de cafés, y enfilando para subir al vehículo que los esperaba estacionado con el chofer esperando.

Los ojos de Mamoru casi se cristalizaron.

La muchacha sonreía y se la veía feliz. Como haciendo muecas y bromas a su prometido. Se veía que habían estado disfrutando de una cita muy divertida.

Mamoru apartó la mirada. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, él todavía no quería ni podía ver eso. Una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y huyó del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Usagi estaba a punto de entrar al auto, cuando algo la detuvo. Porque sintió algo intenso. La poderosa punzada de un cosmos y una presencia, que solo ella podía captar.

La chica miró a todas partes, un poco confundida.

― ¿Ocurre algo, bombón?―la voz de su prometido la despertó.

Tampoco era cosa de decírselo a su novio. Habia cosas que quizá él no podría entender, ya mucho habia tenido con lidiar con toda la culpa por romper su futuro y cambiar tantas cosas. Pero esa energía que habia percibido sin duda que lo conocía.

― ¿Acaso eres tú?―se dijo a si misma

Además ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, nunca podría, _aunque quisiera._

.

.

.

.

Mamoru ya habia llegado hace buen rato en su departamento. Ya se le habia pasado la impresión inicial.

¡Maldición!, quizá debería hacer caso a Motoki y mudarse; así ya nunca más tendría oportunidad de volver a cruzarse con ellos.

Terminó por arrojar la bolsa sobre el sillón, y se arrojó sobre el sofá. Toda la cuestión le habia dado un tremendo dolor de cabeza. La verdad ya no estaba para estos trotes.

De repente el timbre sonó.

Mamoru abrió los ojos, desganado. De seguro era Motoki o algún compañero de instituto, pero cuando se levantó y efectivamente lo abrió, sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa, porque encontró a la persona más inesperada.

Usagi estaba allí parada. Mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna y nostálgica.

El melancólico aroma de ella le entró por las narices antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

― ¿Usako?

La muchacha pareció dudar un segundo.

―Hola Mamoch-digo Mamoru―saludó

El joven tragó saliva al comprobar que no era una visión, porque era ella. La _legitima Usagi_ estaba aquí.

― ¿Quieres pasar?―se animó a invitar el muchacho. La verdad podía sonar bobo, pero aunque hubiesen compartido tanto en el pasado, ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

―No, solo vine un momento―sacó la voz ella, se notaba que también estaba muy turbada―. Me están esperando allí abajo.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Tú estabas hoy cerca de la cafetería, verdad?―apuntó Usagi, directamente, mirándolo a los ojos, para después añadir con la cabeza baja―. _Puedo sentirte aunque no te vea, y pude percibir que algo te enturbiaba_. Por eso mismo, discúlpame….Mamoru, nunca fue mi intención que me vieras de esa forma. Siempre hice lo posible porque no nos vieras a mí ni a Seiya. Él no tiene la culpa.

Mamoru abrió sus ojos.

Entonces, Usagi lo habia sentido y hasta habia podido leer a su acongojado espíritu y eso lo llenó de pena.

―No te preocupes por mí, Usako. Ya sabes que no necesitas darme explicaciones―cerrando sus ojos, para luego darse de cuenta y entrar para quitar algo del sofá―. En realidad no encontraba momento para darte esto―entregándole el paquete a la muchacha, que lo recibió sorprendida en sus manos.

― ¿Esto es?―preguntó la joven viendo el paquete

―Son algunas cosas tuyas, Usagi. Tienen que estar contigo―agregó el joven, aunque disimulando como podía la tremenda turbación que tenía de estar frente a alguien con quien sentía que tenía aun tanto por decir o hacer. Pero para los cuales ya el tiempo habia terminado.

Ella los miró. Probablemente eran los últimos recuerdos materiales de su relación que aún quedaban esparcidos en la casa de Mamoru.

―Siempre estaré agradecida, contigo…Mamochan―alcanzó a murmurar la chica, muy bajito, solo lo justo como para que él pudiera oírlo

El muchacho tuvo el primer impulso de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, pero se detuvo.

―Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo―se limitó a prometer.

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos en ese momento, y fueron segundos eternos, como si sus vidas enteras, ésta y la anterior, hubieran pasado frente a sus ojos.

Ella echó una lágrima, una que ya no pudo detener pese a sus esfuerzos, pero se la limpió enseguida.

―Ya debo irme. Me están esperando abajo….muchas gracias―fue lo que alcanzó a decir ella, antes de salir corriendo. Pareciera como si se quedase un poco más, la duda y la pena la alcanzarían, y no sería capaz de resistirlo.

Mamoru no alcanzó a decirle adiós, solo pudo limitarse a verla marchar, incapaz de articular ante la fugaz visión. Tragó saliva.

De todas formas, el encuentro habia sido muy difícil. No tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta y entrar.

Todo habia pasado tan rápido. Ni siquiera habia podido disfrutar como hubiese querido de la presencia de ella.

Acabó por recostarse por la pared. La visita habia sido corta pero la impresión habia sido intensa.

Que idiota se sentía. Ella apenas habia venido, ni siquiera habia querido entrar, y tampoco esperó que él se despidiera para marcharse porque de seguro su prometido la esperaba allí abajo.

Al menos habia podido darle esos objetos que llevaba casi todo el día queriéndoselos entregar.

Puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas para entregarse a un doloroso ensimismamiento.

Probablemente se hubiese quedado dormido allí de no ser porque unas de las palabras que Usagi le dijo al venir le calaron en la mente con fuerza:

 _Puedo sentirte aunque no te vea, y pude percibir que algo te enturbiaba_

Era cierto. No hubo necesidad de una llamada telefónica o una visita de su parte. Ella habia venido por su cuenta, sola.

 _Porque lo habia sentido._

No hubo necesidad de palabras o mensajes escritos. Ella habia sentido el cosmos espiritual de él, una que conocía tan bien como la suya propia. Se lo habia dicho ella misma.

Mamoru suspiró.

Habia cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Munido de esos pensamientos fue que se quedó dormido en esa misma posición. Esta noche de autocompasión no le apetecía más que intentar cerrar sus ojos y no abrirlos al menos hasta que saliera el sol, y un nuevo día comenzase.

.

.

.

.

Ya no estaba triste.

Ya tenía la posibilidad de caminar con calma. Por eso mismo pudo levantarse a tiempo y venir a la universidad. En su rostro no podía leerse la marca o vestigio de cualquier tipo de desvelo que hubiere pasado la noche pasada.

Habia tenido un sueño muy triste pero a su vez muy esclarecedor anoche.

 _Habia visto a Seiya, a él mismo y a Usagi en el mismo lugar._

 _Se sintió muy mal al verse ahí, porque no le gustaba pensar en triángulos amorosos, siendo que él consideraba eso, como algo ya superado a estas alturas, porque hace mucho tiempo que Usagi habia elegido a Seiya, pero en ese sueño…se habia visto a sí mismo, encontrándose con Usagi en su forma celestial de Serenity._

 _Estaba entre sus brazos, en medio de la cruenta guerra durante el Milenio de Plata. Y Seiya los observaba sin poder hacer nada ni acercarse. Oía como le gritaba a Usagi, pero ella no lo oía, pero Mamoru si lo hacía._

 _Veía como Seiya se quería acercar._

 _Mamoru no la soltaba y fue ahí que oyó a su rival decir._

 _― ¿Qué es este sentimiento que fluye dentro de este lugar?_

 _―Son los sentimientos que le tengo a ella―respondió Mamoru, con Usagi que lo tenía abrazado y tenía su cabeza hundida a él._

 _―No solo eso…―quiso decir Seiya, que ya no podía avanzar más para alcanzarlos, hasta que éste abrió mucho sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo―. Es algo más…es una profunda pena que sale de ella, tan profundo como el amor que le tienes….―Seiya parpadeó confuso―. Un lazo que nunca podrá ser roto―concluyó el joven venido de Kimmoku con un dejo profundo de nostalgia a su vez._

 _Una pena tan profunda en Usagi como el amor que le tenía Mamoru a su vez. Como un lazo que nunca jamás podría ser roto._

Mamoru siguió su caminata rumbo al instituto.

Ese sueño le habia recordado muchas cosas, algunas de ellas bonitas y dolorosas, pero le habia traído a colación algo muy cierto.

Usagi podría estar ahora con otro hombre, pero eso no importaba, ya que los lazos que tenía con ella, no los podría romper ni Seiya ni nadie nunca. Y Mamoru la dejaría ser, para que fuera feliz en su nuevo destino, pero plenamente consciente de que entre los dos existiría por siempre, en ésta vida y la otra, un vínculo que otros no podrían entender jamás, y que nunca podría ser roto.

 _Puedo sentirte aunque no te vea…_

Por primera vez en muchos días, Mamoru sonrió.

Quizá Serenity no podría estar con él en esta vida.

Pero sus almas siempre estarían unidas.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **NOTAS FINALES  
**_

 _Un pequeño obsequio para Ana Bella.  
_

 _Unos pensamientos de Mamochan y el saber, que pese a que Usagi eligió a otra persona, él mantendria con ella, un vinculo y un lazo que no podria ser roto jamás y que nadie más que ellos podrian entender._

 _Como saben, no soy lectora del canon, pero no me gusta hacer bashing o poner mal a Mamoru y siento que se merecia un pequeño homenaje, y sé que Ana es fan del principe de la tierra._

 _Les envio muchos besos a quien esté leyendo esto._

 _Muchas gracias._

 _Les quiere._

 _Paola._


End file.
